Against The Rules
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: A young Stephanie McMahon has a crush on her Creative Writing teacher... No summary needed, we all know who that teacher is!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A short little something, to try to get the creative juices flowing. I'm insane for starting a new story when I have so many works in progress!**

She couldn't stop watching him. She simply adored him and his personality, but even more than that, she adored his agility. She loved to watch the way he moved. His movements were so smooth, and she felt like maybe, just maybe, he could be that smooth in the bedroom. Oh, and she knew he had to be good. His body was lean and muscular, and his style of dressing did nothing to hide it.

The way his black slacks hugged his butt made her mouth water. They weren't too tight, but they weren't too loose, and they displayed what she knew had to be a nice, firm ass...

_If I could only touch it..._

The way his dress shirt clung to the well-sculpted muscles of his upper body made her want to rip it off and kiss (or lick) a path from his neck to his waist...

_He looks edible... Will I ever find out?_

The way his blonde hair tumbled down to his shoulders made her want to tangle her fingers in it and pull him closer.

_You wouldn't mind, would you?_

The way he licked his lips without even knowing what he was doing made her want to feel his tongue against hers, engaged in the most passionate of kisses...

_You know you want to..._

And who could forget about those piercing blue eyes?

The 18-year-old girl sat in her desk in the back row of the classroom, staring lustfully at her hot, young stud of a Creative Writing teacher. At the moment, he was writing something on the board, but she was too wrapped up in staring at his gorgeous male form that she wasn't really paying much attention to anything else. All she could think about was his awesome physique, that body that, combined with his wonderful personality, made him what she believed to be the perfect man.

She did this every day, watch him and fantasize about him. She could almost feel his undoubtedly soft lips kissing every inch of her skin, could feel his body moving against hers, could even almost feel him slipping inside of her, deliciously hard and ready...

Hell, if she listened hard enough, she could even hear him calling out her name...

"Miss McMahon, are you ok?" the teacher asked, squatting down in the aisle next to her desk and speaking to her in a low voice.

"I'm... I'm fine, Mr. Irvine," Stephanie replied, nervously tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Why do you ask?"

"First off, we can drop the formalities. When you call me Mr. Irvine, it makes me think of my dad, and I'm definitely not ready to be my dad," he said with a chuckle, standing up straight again. "Call me Chris. And, as to why I asked... Well, look around." He paused, gesturing around the room with one hand at the now-empty classroom before speaking again. "The bell rang two minutes ago, and you're still here..."

"Oh, that's because I love your class so much that I just hate leaving," she answered quickly. _Or maybe I love your body so much that I can't bring myself to leave..._

"As much as I'd like to believe that, I know that you've been kind of distracted in my class as of late," he said, sitting backwards on the top of the desk in front of hers so that he could be facing her. "You want to tell me what's been up with you lately?"

"Um..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes were immediately drawn to the front of his pants. Hell, it was eye-level with her! Did he really expect for her to be able to look away? _I wonder what he would do if I just leaned forward and undid his pants with my teeth?_ she wondered.

"See, there you go again. What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours?" he asked, cocking his head sideways as he observed her keenly.

"Brilliant mind? _I _have a brilliant mind?" she repeated. "Yeah, right."

"Yes, brilliant. You're one of my best students, but for the past few weeks, you've been really distracted..._unfocused_, even," he said, leaning his elbows and forearms on his knees and clasping his hands together. "So the question is, what's distracting you?"

"You really want to know?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know. That would be a waste of your time and mine," he replied, giving her a crooked smile. "So what is it?"

She stood up, deliberately taking her time to gather her books and her purse up. He sat there with an expectant look on his face, and she leaned in a little so she could whisper to him. "Take a look in the mirror and maybe you'll see."

"What will I see?" he whispered back, his voice unintenionally low and breathy. His eyes burned into hers as he waited for her to answer his question...

She didn't say anything else. Instead, she just walked out of the room without looking back once. She could feel his eyes burning a hole through her, and she couldn't stop the smile that began to spread across her face.

And that was how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not quite as "hot" as the last chapter, but business will pick up in the near future! You guys know what to do...**

_"Take a look in the mirror and maybe you'll see."_

_"What will I see?"_

Chris Irvine still didn't know what he was supposed to see when he looked at himself in the mirror, and he'd had the whole entire weekend to figure it out. He wasn't a conceited man, but he knew that he was a fairly good-looking young man. Still, he didn't want to just assume that the reason one of his students was so distracted in his classroom was because he was a drop-dead gorgeous guy.

So here it was, Monday morning, and second period had just ended. Stephanie McMahon was in his third period class, so he had seven minutes to figure out exactly what she'd meant by that comment, or either he'd have to bite the bullet and just come out and ask her.

As the students in his third period class slowly started to trickle into the classroom and he still hadn't completely figured it out, he made a quick decision. He walked over to the door to the classroom and leaned against it, holding it open as each student entered.

He was going to get some answers...

A minute later, the warning bell rang. Two more minutes and she would be late to class, and he couldn't ever remember her being late to his class. It wasn't that he'd been paying _that_ much attention to her, it was just the fact that she was one of his best students all around and he just couldn't remember her being late, ever.

Maybe something was _really_ wrong with his face?

"Hey, Mr. Irvine, what are you now, our door-holder?"

He looked up and smirked a little. "Well hello, Miss McMahon, how are you today, besides being almost late?" he asked with a smile.

"It would seem that I'm right on time," Stephanie answered as the final bell rang, signifying the beginning of third period.

"You are, but Stephanie, may I have a word with you for a minute?" he asked. She looked at him, her eyes widened slightly, and nodded slowly, as if she was surprised that he'd called her by her first name. "Great, just stand right here." He stepped into the classroom and told the class to begin their daily warmup, then stepped back outside and closed the door.

The hallway was completely deserted by that point. He looked at her but she wasn't looking at him. Instead, she was looking down at her hands like they were the absolute most fascinating things in the world. She spoke after a moment.

"Am I in trouble or something?" she asked, just needing to break the silence that had settled between them.

"No, you're not in trouble, I just wanted to ask you something," he replied. She was still looking down at her hands, so he went on. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"What?" she asked, her head snapping up as she looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm totally serious, is something wrong with my face?" he repeated, noting the look of disbelief on her face. "I'm not joking, I really need to know."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my _life_!" she exclaimed in a low voice. "Why would you think that? Did you even hear what I told you on Friday?"

"I heard you, but it's driving me crazy that I can't figure out what you meant," he admitted. "I keep thinking you're distracted because my face looks gross or something."

"Can I be completely honest and maybe a little blunt with you here?" she asked him, leaning against the wall and looking at him. He nodded and she gave him the once-over slowly, before biting her lip and meeting his eyes again. "Ok, so you're a total hottie, Mr. Irvine, and-"

"We're alone, call me Chris," he interrupted, standing just a little bit closer. "Remember?"

"Right. You're a total hottie, Chris," she went on, repeating herself, but maybe that was because she was getting distracted again. Her eyes traveled down, lower and lower until they rested right below his belt. "A total hottie... What I meant on Friday was that you're distracting me with your great looks in class. It's just a little-"

"Hey, Stephanie, I'm up here," he interrupted with a grin, because he'd seen where her eyes had been looking. He stepped a little closer again, lowering his voice like they were sharing secrets or something, and they were. "But go on, it's just a little what?"

"It's just a little hard to concentrate," she finished, blushing because she'd been caught staring. "So to answer your question, nothing's wrong with your face."

"Awesome," he said, smiling at her. "Come on, let's go inside, I'd probably get fired if I stayed out here talking to you all period." He opened the door and held it for her, and as she walked into the classroom in front of him, he couldn't stop himself from looking down at her butt.

_No, no, I can't look at her that way, I'm her teacher, _he admonished himself, as he closed the door. He watched her take her seat and then he walked to the front of the classroom and sat down at his own desk.

No, he wasn't supposed to look at her that way, but he wouldn't lie to himself...

He appreciated the view.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and PMs, guys, I totally appreciate it! And now on to the story...business picks up!**

Gym had to be one of Stephanie's most favorite classes, probably because it was one of her easiest classes. All she really had to do was show up for it sixth period and she had her A for the day. Not that she didn't do anything in class...she rather enjoyed gym, because it gave her the opportunity to work out, and she loved to keep herself in good shape.

She walked into the weight room, which was pretty much deserted. Most of the other students preferred to go hang out on the indoor basketball court and gossip or whatnot, but she took advantage of her time, working out and thinking...

She looked around the room, trying to decide what she wanted to work out on first. _The treadmill_, she decided mentally, and she walked over to where the treadmills were located in the far corner of the room. She turned one on and set off at a light pace, thinking back to third period earlier that day...

_"Today, class, we're going to write about emotions," Mr. Irvine said to his third period class. Nearly everyone groaned, and he laughed. "Oh come on, is it so hard to write about feelings? About the way that you feel about something?"_

_"What guy do you know who actually likes to write about his feelings?" one of his male students asked aloud. _

_"I'm a guy, or did you not notice?" Mr. Irvine asked._

_"I think we _all _noticed," Stephanie piped up from her seat in the back of the class, causing her classmates to laugh._

_"I'm sure you did," Mr. Irvine laughed, smiling at her. He kept his eyes locked on her as he began talking again. "Ok, so some of you may think I'm somewhat of a sensitive guy once I tell you this, but I like to share my feelings... I like to let people know _exactly _how I feel."_

_"Give us the assignment already," another student piped up jokingly._

_"Ok, ok," Mr. Irvine laughed, looking briefly around the classroom before his eyes locked on Stephanie's again. "Today's assignment is simply to write about something or someone that you feel strongly about...a subject that you're passionate about. It can be anything at all...anyone at all...no names needed..."_

_Five minutes later, the class was working quietly, so he walked around looking over their shoulders at their progress. He laughed out loud at one of his student's papers, then kept making his way around the room until he got to Stephanie's desk._

_He stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "Mind if I read what you've written so far?" he whispered into her ear._

_"No, I don't mind," she replied in a low voice. "I think you'll enjoy it..."_

_He read part of it aloud in a quiet voice, still right by her ear. "Every time I look at you, all I can think about is tasting you..." He read the rest quietly, then raised an eyebrow and looked at her. The whole time, he was still leaning over her shoulder. "What...who is this about?"_

_She turned her head to look at him, and their lips were mere inches apart. "You," she said honestly. "But if anyone asks, I'm talking about ice cream..."_

Stephanie fanned herself lightly at the memory of just how close Mr. Irvine had been to her earlier in class. It had seemed like he'd stood there forever, with his lips so agonizingly close to hers...

"And so we meet again," came a voice.

Stephanie turned around and smiled at the person who'd just spoken to her. "What are you doing here, Mr. Irvine?"

"It's Chris...and it's my planning period, so I'm here to work out a little," he replied. He looked her up and down, taking notice of her short shorts, before taking off his shirt. He got on the treadmill next to hers and started jogging. "So... That paper you wrote was pretty amazing."

"I write what I feel," she said simply, shrugging.

"I like what you feel...I mean, what you wrote," he replied, still looking over at her. "Sounds like you have quite a thing for _ice_ _cream_."

"You know how you can just _tell _when something's good, just by looking at it?" she asked. "How you can just tell that you want something just by watching it..."

"Believe me, I know," he said quietly. "I know..."

They worked out in silence until Stephanie decided to switch to another machine. She walked over to it and looked at it for a minute before laughing. "I _would_ choose the machine that I haven't figured out how to operate."

"It's simple, hold on, I'll show you," he volunteered quickly. He got off the treadmill and walked over to her, standing behind her and reaching around her, essentially putting his arms around her. "So what you have to do is..."

"Shhh," she interrupted, feeling inexplicably bold. She leaned back against him, feeling his bare chest against her. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist loosely, probably instinctively, and she smiled.

"You do know that I could get in so much trouble for this, don't you?" he asked quietly, his lips brushing against her ear. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo and felt the urge to kiss her neck, but he didn't...not yet, anyway.

"Who's watching us?" she asked logically, turning around in his arms and looking at him. She daringly put her arms around his neck and waited for his reaction.

"True," he said, putting his arms more firmly around her and pressing his body closer to hers. This time his lips did find their way to the side of her neck, and he kissed it lightly before he spoke. "You _are_ 18, right?"

She shivered a little when his lips touched her neck, and stuttered when she answered him. "R-right..."

"Good," he whispered, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. He didn't know why...he didn't know how... It just felt natural to him.

Just then, from outside the room, a whistle blew. It was one of the coaches, telling everyone that it was almost time to leave. Regretfully, Stephanie pulled away and ran a finger down his chest before speaking.

"I have to go, time to dress back in," she told him.

"Nice working out with you, I look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow," he replied, watching her go with fire in his eyes.

"I'll be there," she said with a smile. "It's my favorite class of the day."

She left the room and he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. This girl had the potential to get him into a lot of trouble. This was exactly what he'd been warned against and told not to do...

Was he willing to take the risk? Maybe she'd be worth it...

There was only one way to find out...


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know how he was going to face her in a few hours. Chris knew that even briefly entertaining the idea of anything happening between himself and Stephanie was wrong, but that hadn't stopped him from thinking about it all day after their little meeting in the weight room the day before...

Talk about risky! If that coach out there hadn't blown that whistle when he did, Chris knew that he would've gone entirely too far. Hell, kissing the girl on her neck had been going too far, way too far, and he knew it. It was like his mind had been screaming for him to stop and think twice, but his body had apparently had no intent to listen.

If only she wasn't his student... Age wasn't really the issue here. She was 18, and he'd be turning 24 in a week. There weren't that many years between them... It was just that irritating little fact that he was her teacher, he was supposed to be this figure of authority...

Nowhere in his job description did it say that he was allowed to practically grope one of his students. This would get him fired for sure, and he knew it.

And that was why he was going to end it before things went too far...again.

The question he had to ask himself, though, was how was he going to end something that he really didn't want to end?

Three hours later, he still hadn't figured out how he was going to end it. What was he going to say to her when she came into his classroom? Third period was going to begin soon, and she would be there, and he wouldn't know what to say to her. He was supposed to be prepared for this kind of thing. He was supposed to be-

"Mr. Irvine, I'm glad that I caught you alone," Stephanie said, coming into the room and interrupting his thoughts. "I really need to talk to you."

"Stephanie, I can't... Look, about yesterday," he began, standing up as she approached his desk. He walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it, looking at her. "I got kind of carried away, and I can't... I'm not supposed to..."

"But you wanted to...and you still want to," she said knowingly, stepping closer to him. She looked down, then back up into his eyes. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday because I started it, and I realize now that I could've gotten you into so much trouble, because of where we were... Anyone could've walked in at any given moment. It was a bit risky."

"So we're seeing eye to eye in this situation?" he asked. "We both agree that nothing like what happened yesterday can ever happen again between us?"

"Now I can't agree to that," she said, shaking her head. She smiled at the look on his face. "I can only promise to be more discreet... Either way, I'm going to end up in your bed."

"You're one bold young woman," he said, looking at her with both eyebrows raised. "But you know what? I like that." He noticed other students coming into the classroom and stood up fully, straightening his tie a little. "We'll pick up this conversation later, after class."

"We most definitely will," she replied with a smile. She turned around and walked to her desk in the back of the classroom, with him watching her the entire time.

Class passed by much too quickly in Chris's opinion. Before he knew it, it was the end of the period, the bell was ringing, and everyone was leaving. As the last few students made their way out of the classroom, he leaned back a little in the chair at his desk and observed the one student who was still in the classroom.

"Picking up where we left off," Stephanie started, making her way up to his desk and leaning against it. She looked down at him as he looked up at her curiously. "We already know what this is going to lead to..."

"No, I don't know, enlighten me?"

"Oh, I think you _do _know," she insisted, smirking a little at him. "It's obvious that I want you, and most of the time, I get what I want, Chris. It's only a matter of time before I'm sneaking out of class to meet you in a deserted area of the school and we-"

"Absolutely not," he interrupted, the visuals of what she was suggesting already filling his head, and boy were they detailed images.

"What?" she asked, taken aback.

"We will never meet up anywhere on school grounds for that reason," he said affirmatively. He wanted to laugh at the look on her face, she looked so shocked at his words. "What, did I shock you?"

"So what you're saying is...you really aren't interested in this fire between us?" she wanted to know. "Because I know you felt something yesterday in the weight room, the way you touched me..."

"That's really not what I was saying at all," he said, standing up. He was facing her now, only a few inches away. He looked around her and smiled, remembering that he'd locked his classroom door at the beginning of third period.

"Then clue me in, because I'm totally confused now."

"I'm confused, too, if we're being honest here. One day, I'm just your dorky Creative Writing teacher, just doing my job or whatever, and the next day..." His voice trailed off as he remembered yesterday for what had to be the thirtieth time. "And the next day, I'm practically about to take my student in the weight room, risking it all..."

"Were you really going to take me?" she asked in a low voice.

"God, I swear, Steph, if that coach hadn't blown that whistle when he did, your ass would've been mine," he said huskily. "Literally."

"It still can be," she told him, her voice still low. "Right here, right now, on this desk, or-"

"What'd I say? Absolutely not."

"So you want me but you _don't _want me," she said slowly, trying to understand. "It doesn't make sense to me."

"I want you, Stephanie, but I can't take the risk of having you at school," he explained. "It's just too risky, understand?"

"So how..." She sighed a little, blowing a few strands of her hair out of her face. "I just don't get what you're saying. You want me but you don't want me _here_, so it's like impossible. There's no way."

"There's always a way," he assured her, daring to sneak his arm around her waist and quickly pull her to him. Their bodies pressed tightly together and he smiled at the look of surprise on her face. "When I say not here, I mean that we could get together outside of school..."

"Outside of school? I didn't think about that," she said, smiling up at him. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair and shivered when his lips pressed against her hand.

"What do you say we trade cell phone numbers, and I write you a pass to class?" he asked her, his arm still around her. He made no move to let her go.

"That's fine with me, if that's what you want to do," she agreed. They stood there for a minute before she started laughing. "You just have to let me go first..."

"Oh, right," he said, blushing a little. He pulled out his cell phone and they traded numbers, and he wrote her a pass to her next class since she was undoubtedly late now. "Here, here's your pass," he said, holding it out to her.

"Thanks." She took the pass from him, then impulsively kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger for a minute. She pulled away and headed over to the door. "Next time, those lips are mine..."

He watched her leave, then sat down at his desk and leaned back in the chair. He laughed a little to himself.

_So much for ending it. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chris sat at his desk, thinking. He was supposed to be grading papers and planning out his lessons since it was his planning period, but he'd tried and he just couldn't pay attention. All he could do was sit there thinking about Stephanie._

_As if on cue, someone knocked on his classroom door. He could see that they were trying to get inside from the way that the doorknob was moving, but the door was locked and he'd have to get up and open the door for his visitor. He hurried over to the door and opened it, and was surprised at who stood there._

_Stephanie pushed him to the side a little and hurriedly closed the door behind herself. "That door is locked, right, and no one can get in?" she wanted to know, panting slightly._

_"Well, any of the house administrators could get in if they needed to because they have keys, but they don't have a reason to," he replied, folding his arms across his chest. He looked her up and down, raising one eyebrow. "Why are you in your gym clothes?"_

_"Just came from gym," she answered shortly, before catching him off guard and pushing him against the wall right next to the door. She stepped closer to him. "I skipped the rest of the class because I couldn't wait."_

_"You're stronger than I thought," he said with a laugh, but his laugh stopped short when she pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants (it was tucked in) and started to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?" he practically gasped._

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get you naked," she teased. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and took just a moment to take in his glorious chest. "Just like I imagined," she whispered, before beginning to take her own shirt off. "Amazing."_

_"This is...this is dangerous," he whispered back, even as he helped her pull her shirt over her head. "So dangerous. Didn't I tell you we'd never meet up in school for this?"_

_"Yeah, you did, but I can't wait anymore," she told him, dropping her shirt to the floor. She stared deeply into his eyes. "I need you, Chris, and I just can't wait anymore... I need to feel you..."_

_Who was he to deny her, really, to deny what both of them wanted? He couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to, and he sure didn't want to. He pulled her into his arms and looked down at her, biting his lower lip. "Are you sure?"_

_"I've never been more sure in my life," she answered, before closing the distance between them and kissing him hungrily. "And I know...you want...this too."_

_"I do..."_

"Um, Mr. Irvine, are you here today?" Stephanie asked. She was standing in front of his desk, waving her hand in front of his face, trying unsuccessfully to get his attention, but he was somewhere in Wonderland and he wasn't hearing her at all.

She walked over to the door and closed it, wishing that she had his keys so she could lock them in and away from the outside world, but she didn't know where his keys were. It didn't matter, though, because what were the chances that someone would walk in on them anyway?

She made her way back over to his desk, then walked over to him and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Chris, if you don't answer me right now, I'm going to-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, because suddenly he turned to look at her and pulled her into his lap.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said, smiling at her. "I was just daydreaming about you."

"Well, it had to be good, then," she said pointedly, moving around a little on his lap. "If what I can feel right here is evidence..."

"Was my door locked?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"No, or I wouldn't be in here," she replied, laughing at him. "You really _aren't _here today, are you?"

"Not really," he answered, motioning for her to stand up so he could stand up as well. "I can't seem to concentrate on anything, and it's pretty much your fault." He walked over to the door, opening it to lock it from the outside, then came back in and sat back down in his chair. She had decided to take a seat on the desk in front of him instead, and he looked up at her as he leaned back in his chair. "All your fault."

"How is it _my _fault?" she asked curiously.

"I just keep thinking about you," he said with a sigh. "Then my thoughts turn into daydreams and my daydreams turn into fantasies, and I just can't seem to concentrate on anything that I'm supposed to be doing."

"Well now you know how I feel in class," she laughed, leaning forward a little. "You _did _just lock the door, right?"

"I did," he confirmed, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. "You want to tell me what you came here for?"

"I got a pass from my gym teacher to come make up a test in your class."

"But you've never missed or failed a test in my class. You don't have any tests to make up."

"Ok, so I told a little white lie," she confessed, getting off of his desk and straddling him on his chair. She leaned forward a little, her lips right next to his ear. "But it was for a really, really good cause..."

"Stephanie..."

"Shhh..."

"We're not supposed to be doing this here, remember?" he reminded her, but he wasn't trying to push her away. In fact, he pulled her closer.

"I know we're not _supposed _to, but..." She kissed his neck softly, before trailing her kisses over to the corner of his lips. "But don't you want to, Chris? Because I want to..."

She was making it hard for him to say no, _literally_, and if she kissed him properly, he'd most definitely give in. Hadn't he just been fantasizing about this very moment? Hadn't he been anticipating this very moment since that day in the gym?

He pushed all of the questions and thoughts to the back of his mind and kissed her. This wasn't just a peck on the lips, either, and he could feel himself getting caught up in this already, losing control...

"So you want this?" she asked breathlessly, pulling back a little to look at him.

"I want this," he breathed, kissing her again before she had a chance to speak again. He could feel her smiling against his lips, and he smiled back, pulling her ever closer as the kiss got deeper.

Just then, a voice came crackling over the PA system, startling them apart. They pulled apart as the principal announced that all teachers needed to be present at a meeting that day right after school let out, which was only a few minutes away.

"Wow, I wasn't planning on going to a meeting today after this," he said with a strained laugh. "I don't think I'm in any condition to be around anyone else besides you right now."

"Is that your way of telling me that you're horny?" she asked bluntly, moving around on his lap a little.

"God, yes," he replied, closing his eyes and biting his lip. "But we're going to have to pick this up at another time."

"I understand..." She stood up in front of him and smiled down at him. "I'm just going to get out of here so you can get ready for your meeting..."

"Let me at least walk you to the door," he said, standing up in front of her. He noticed her looking down at the front of his pants again and he stepped closer, smirking. "I'm up here, remember?"

"I remember," she said, smirking back. "And you don't have to walk me to the door, this wasn't exactly a date."

"I'll feel like a gentleman if I walk you to the door," he joked. She rolled her eyes and he laughed at her as they walked over to the door. He opened it and leaned against it as she stepped out.

"Thanks for letting me make up my test, Mr. Irvine, I'm glad that I won't be failing this class," she said loudly as another teacher came walking down the hallway.

"No problem, Miss McMahon, anytime," he answered as the other teacher passed by. He nodded at him, then turned back to Stephanie, who winked at him and started to walk away.

_Yes, anytime, _he thought to himself as he watched her go and thought of her lips. _Anytime. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So Stephanie came off as a bit more bold than I wanted for her to be and the end of the chapter didn't quite go as I planned...but it writes itself, I'm just the one who types it. Love it, hate it, whatever, just leave a review and I'll love you forever. Really.**

* * *

_She was watching him, and he was watching her, too. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he didn't know why. It probably had something to do with that short ass skirt she was wearing, wasn't that against the school dress code? Not that he cared that it was against the dress code, he was getting quite the view and he could admit to himself that he didn't want to give that perfect view up._

_He let his eyes roam over her body, starting at those strappy high-heeled shoes and traveling slowly up her toned legs. The skirt barely reached mid-thigh when she was standing, so now that she was sitting it was riding up even higher. He could see anything...everything...and he was positive that she'd meant for it to be that way._

_His eyes traveled up even more, to her cleavage-baring shirt, and he had to wonder how she'd managed to get past all of the other school officials and into the school in that attire. Her breasts were almost popping out of her top, and for a moment he couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from her cleavage. He could already envision himself showering that exposed skin with open-mouthed kisses, could already see himself pulling the fabric that confined her off so he could kiss her anywhere and everywhere that he desired._

_His eyes met hers again, those blue gray eyes that burned so heatedly into his own. He could see the lust in her eyes, he could feel the heat in her stare. She bit her lip slightly as he looked at her and his attention was immediately drawn to her lips, those lips that he could already feel against his again._

_If he closed his eyes, he could already see them together. He could feel her kissing and licking a path down his chest and past his abdomen, all the way down to the waistband of his pants. He could already feel her mouth on him, could already feel himself tangling his hand in her silky hair and throwing his own head back in ecstasy, and he wanted it...needed it...and couldn't wait until he could return the favor._

"What is it with you and this blank staring? What's up with you today?"

Chris looked over at his co-worker and sighed before looking back down at the steaming cup of coffee that was on the table in front of him. It was before school and he was sitting in the teacher's lounge, fantasizing about his student. An attractive, intelligent, bold young woman...but she was still his student, and that title made his thoughts, feelings, and urges all wrong.

He'd been warned against this type of behavior many times in his training, and he'd always been one of the first ones to laugh off the possibility of becoming intimately involved with a student. He remembered exactly what he'd said once when that topic of conversation had come up: "I would never jeopardize my job, my _freedom_ to be involved with a student no matter what, and anyone who would entertain that idea shouldn't even attempt to be a teacher."

All it had taken was an innocent question, one innocent question from him to her, to set the wheels in motion. He had only wanted to know why she'd been so distracted in his class. He had been a concerned teacher who only wanted to help one of his best and brightest students, and it had turned into _this._

He couldn't exactly pinpoint when his attraction to her had bubbled to the surface. It could have been the day when he'd kept her outside of the class to ask her if something was wrong with his face. That was the day he'd caught her eyes constantly drifting down to his crotch... Or it could've been the day when he'd given her class the assignment to write about something or someone that they felt strongly about, and she had written about him/ice cream.

Yes, that was probably the day that changed everything between them. That was the day when he had made the decision to go work out in the gym during his planning period, just because he knew she had gym that period. Maybe he had wanted something to happen, maybe he was the cause off all of this... It wasn't like he _had _to listen to her when she leaned back against him and told him to be quiet, and it wasn't like she had forced him to kiss her neck, to taste her skin...

"Ok, Irvine, spill it."

This time Chris didn't even bother looking up from his coffee. "What are you talking about, Paul?" he asked tiredly. His head hurt from thinking about this whole mess, and he hadn't even sealed the deal with this girl yet.

Paul Levesque looked across the table at his fellow teacher thoughtfully for a minute before speaking. "I know something's wrong with you, and I think I know exactly what it is."

"Trust me, you have no idea," Chris replied. He knew that no one knew, because they had been painstakingly careful. Nothing had happened after that last time when she had gotten the pass from her sixth period class to come "make up a test" in his class. Of course, that had been yesterday afternoon, but still...they had been careful.

"Oh, I think I _do _know," Paul insisted. "I've been teaching a bit longer than you, I can see the signs."

"Signs? What signs?" Chris asked quickly, looking across the table at him.

"Well, you've been withdrawn lately, quiet. Since when have you been quiet? I've known you since high school and you..." Paul's voice trailed off as he laughed and shook his head. "You and I both know that you have never been one to be so quiet."

"I just have things on my mind lately," Chris defended. "Things you wouldn't understand."

"I understand completely. I've been teaching for three years compared to your three months, so I know," Paul assured him. He leaned back in his chair. "Yep, the signs are all there, and they all point to one thing."

"And that one thing is?" Chris held his breath, hoping the other man hadn't figured out what was really going on.

Paul looked at him knowingly. "You don't want to work on your birthday."

"My birthday?" Chris repeated slowly.

"Yeah, man, your birthday is tomorrow and I know you don't want to be here," Paul replied. He stood up, preparing to head to class before school began. "But it won't be so bad, I had to teach summer school on _my _birthday. We'll get you some cupcakes or something."

"Cupcakes?"

"Yeah, cupcakes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class, I have to get ready for these heathens we call freshmen... Everybody can't have it easy like you and just teach juniors and seniors."

Chris stood up as well and nodded at the other man as they both left the room and headed in opposite directions. He headed up the stairs to the second floor, deep in thought. So Paul thought he was spacing out because he had to work on his birthday? To tell the truth, he'd forgotten all about his birthday being tomorrow, because he'd been too wrapped up in-

"Stephanie?" he spoke up.

She was standing in front of the door to his classroom, apparently waiting for him. She looked up as he approached her and smiled slightly.

"Good morning," she greeted softly.

"How long have you been waiting out here for me?" he wanted to know.

"About ten minutes." She looked both ways down the deserted hallway before reaching out to pull him to her. "Unlock the door, we have fifteen minutes before the first bell rings."

It was like everything he'd just been brewing over in the teacher's lounge ceased to matter anymore. It was easy to think about how wrong this was when she wasn't anywhere near him, but now?

He looked up and down the hallway, which was still deserted, before fishing his keys quickly out of his pocket. Reaching around her, he unlocked the door, then opened it and pushed her inside. He locked it back and stepped inside the room, not bothering to turn on the lights yet.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked her quietly.

"I _had _to see you, since we were interrupted yesterday," she responded. She took the initiative and pulled him to her by the collar, pressing her back against the wall. "I thought about it all day after I left your classroom, the way your lips felt on mine."

"So did I," he admitted, unable to stop himself as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close as possible. "I could've lost it with you sitting on top of me the way that you were."

"I wanted you to lose control," she whispered, right into his ear. Her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke, and her tongue darted out to trace along it. "I want you so bad that I can already taste you... I can already feel you..."

"I can already feel you, too," he whispered back, his hands massaging her lower back before moving even lower. He pulled her to him with his hands cupping her butt, pressing himself against her.

She rubbed her thigh against his, biting her lip as she did so and looking directly into his eyes. "Don't you want me now?"

"Hell yes, I want you now," he growled, pressing himself even harder against her. "But school's about to start, we have like ten minutes...and that definitely won't be long enough."

"Are you...sure?" she asked, purposely rubbing her thigh against his crotch. She snaked a hand between them and let it come to a rest on his belt buckle. "Because there are a lot of things we could do in ten minutes."

He couldn't get over how bold she was being; it was turning him on in a big way and definitely clouding his judgment. He sought out her lips and answered her previous question with a kiss. "Ten minutes? Not hardly enough time for what I want to do to you," he mumbled against her lips.

"Or what I want to do to you," she panted. She moaned slightly as he moved suggestively against her, his hands resting on her hips as he held her to him.

His lips found their way to her neck again, it was like he was drawn to it or something. He nipped lightly at the skin, smirking to himself when she gasped his name. She was so responsive, and he wondered just how responsive she was going to be when he could finally have his way with her...

"Mr. Irvine, you have a call on line one. Mr. Irvine, a call on line one," a voice came over the PA system.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned, pulling away from Stephanie. One day he was going to break that thing... He reached over and flipped the light switch on, frustrated that they'd been interrupted yet again. This was the problem with trying to do this at school, this was why he had been so against doing it at school in the first place...and of course there was the possibility that they could get caught.

He felt her eyes on him as he walked over to his desk and dropped down into his chair, picking up the phone and pressing a button. He listened to the person on the phone...or tried to, anyway, because as he looked over at her he found himself getting distracted again.

"Yes...a teacher-parent conference after school today...I understand..." His voice trailed off as he watched her approach him, fixing her hair and trying to smooth out any wrinkles in her top. She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, before whispering into his ear.

"I'll see you in third period."

He nodded in response and watched her as she left the room, holding the door for one of the students in his first period class to enter. She turned around and winked at him behind the other student's back and he smiled a little, while still half listening to the administrator on the phone talking about a conference he was scheduled to attend after school.

_"Are you listening, Mr. Irvine?" _the voice on the phone screeched.

"Yes, I've heard every word you said," he lied, closing his eyes and thinking about what had come close to happening a few minutes before. Now that it was over, he couldn't believe he'd let it go so far. He couldn't believe he'd let things get so out of hand, so close to time for the school day to begin.

She was making him lose his mind with her seductive charm...and it was wrong but he didn't think he was going to try to stop her.

This girl was going to get him in so much trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Long time, no update, right? It took a lot of encouragement from some really cool people (you all know who you are), but I finally got inspired enough to write something. I'm not really satisfied with this but hopefully I'll be able to get back in my groove soon. Leave a review with your criticism, suggestions, whatever, it would be greatly appreciated!**

Chris sat on a chair near the entrance to his classroom, looking at the clock, waiting. He felt like he'd been waiting for hours for her to show up, this delicious little piece of forbidden fruit that he called a student, but it hadn't really been that long. He looked down at his watch again. Third period had ended only about five minutes ago, but she'd agreed to come right back to his class after making a quick stop...somewhere. He'd been so distracted by thoughts of what he wanted to do to her that he couldn't recall where she said she had to go, he just remembered that she said she'd be back soon.

The question was, when?

He stood up and began pacing back and forth, occasionally looking down at his watch and then looking up at the clock again. He was being impatient, he knew, but there was just something about her that made him anticipate seeing her. Deep down he knew that it was wrong and that he would probably regret it later, especially if they got caught, but he didn't plan on getting caught so at this point he didn't really care.

A series of three short knocks sounded on the door and he looked up, immediately knowing that it was her. He tried not to look like he'd been anxiously awaiting her arrival. After all, he would be 24 tomorrow and he didn't want her to know that he'd been acting like a horny little teenager, waiting for her to show up. He took a deep breath and opened the door, leaning against the door frame and observing her.

"I've been expecting you." He looked her up and down, taking in her appearance and nodding his head in approval. He held the classroom door open for her as she entered the room. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Stephanie apologized as she stepped into the classroom. She leaned against a desk and watched him as he stepped outside of the classroom to make sure the door was locked. She could see him looking both ways down the hallway to make sure no one had seen her come in, but that wasn't very likely since the hallways were deserted. When he came back inside and closed the door, she continued, "It wasn't exactly easy to talk my way out of my fourth period class."

"Oh that's right, I forgot you have fourth period while I have my lunch break," he remembered. So that explained what took her so long to get back to him. "Why didn't you remind me? I could've written you a pass or something."

"It wasn't really on my mind," she admitted, taking a step towards him. She gave him a once-over, then smiled at the look on his face as she stepped closer. "I only had one thing on my mind..."

"And what would that one thing be?" he asked her, as if he didn't already know. He just wanted to know what she would say, how she would answer that question... Looking at the slightly amused expression on her face, he had a feeling that he was going to like her answer.

"You already know," was all she said before she fully closed the distance between them. Her lips found his immediately, and she teasingly nibbled on his bottom lip.

He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her briefly before remembering where they were and quickly pulling away. "Not here," he said, walking over to the classroom door and looking out of the small window that was in it. "Anybody could walk by and see us."

"Then where do you want to go?"

He leaned against the door, his mind racing as he thought of where they could go. He'd said in the beginning that they couldn't meet up at school and do this, but here they were anyway. He looked over at her and smiled a little to himself. Oh, there were a lot of things he'd said he wasn't going to do but when it came to this girl, it no longer seemed to matter.

"The clock is ticking," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "First lunch will be over in like twenty five minutes and that won't be a problem for me but don't you have a fourth period class?"

"Shit, yeah, I completely forgot about them. You make me forget everything," he joked. He looked around the classroom one more time, and this time his eyes landed on a door that was located directly to the left of his desk. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Get your stuff and follow me."

All she'd brought into the classroom with her was her purse and her notebook, which she hadn't yet put down. She followed him over to the door by his desk, one eyebrow raised as she watched him fumble for a specific key on his ring of keys.

"I never noticed this door before," she commented as he found the key to unlock the door. "What's in there?"

"You'll see," he answered, unlocking the door. He pushed the door open and held it for her, a somewhat devilish grin on his face. "Step into my office."

"Some office," she said with a little laugh as she stepped inside. She put her notebook and her purse down on an empty shelf and slowly began walking around the small room, casually observing it. "It's pretty tiny, luckily I'm not claustrophobic or anything. Seems more like a supply closet to me."

"That's because it _is _a supply closet," he admitted, closing the door and locking them inside. "Although technically it could be considered an office, with this desk and these chairs in here."

"That's true," she agreed, making her way over to the desk he'd just mentioned. It wasn't that far away from where she'd been standing. She leaned against it, testing it to see how sturdy it was. Satisfied that it could hold her weight (and probably his too), she sat on the edge of it and looked over at him with one eyebrow raised. "Why are you still over there?"

"I'm just looking at you and thinking about how much trouble I could get into for doing this..." He let his voice trail off as he slowly made his way over to her, taking loose one button at a time on his shirt. "You're a sexy little thing, Stephanie, you know that?"

"Now that you're saying it, I'm forced to believe it," she replied, biting her lip as she watched him approach. "Stripping for me already, are you?"

"I don't want to wrinkle my shirt," he answered, now standing in front of her. "We wouldn't want to raise anyone's suspicions in my fourth period class, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't want to do that," she agreed, reaching out to help him finish undoing the buttons. He was almost finished though, his fingers now working at the speed of light to undo the last button at the bottom of his shirt, so she leaned back a little on the desk and watched, supporting herself with her hands behind her.

He took the shirt off and hung it across a hook behind the door, then turned to face her again. He'd worn an athletic shirt underneath but he didn't bother taking it off as he walked towards her again. Taking off the athletic shirt would take too much time and they didn't have enough time as it was. There never seemed to be enough time.

"Did I really take too long getting back here?" she asked, needing to break the silence. She was still sitting on the edge of the desk and he was just standing in front of her, looking at her. It was kind of unnerving, the way he seemed to be drinking in every detail of her appearance.

"You did," he answered finally, staring at her. "You kept me waiting and gave me way too much time to think."

"About?"

"About what I want to do to you..."

"So...are you going to tell me what you want to do to me?" she asked curiously. He was still just looking at her and it was really beginning to drive her insane, that piercing blue gaze of his. She wished he'd just make a move already.

He smirked at her, then stepped even closer and stood between her legs. He braced himself, his hands flat on the desk on either side of her legs. Then he leaned in and tilted his head a little to the side. "I'd rather show you."

She thought he was going to kiss her lips, but he caught her by surprise and went for her neck first instead. Not that she minded though, because his lips on her skin in any way felt heavenly. She could get lost in the way he was kissing and lightly nipping at that particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Do you like that?" he whispered against her skin, as he gently bit her. She moaned lightly in response and he took that as a yes and continued working on that same spot, intent on leaving a mark there. He wanted her to look back later and have a visible reminder of sorts... He could feel her gripping his shoulders and he could hear her panting and he smiled to himself. She was just as responsive as he'd thought she would be.

He finally made his way to her lips and kissed her softly. It wasn't like they had all the time in the world but he didn't want to rush... He hadn't intended to rush, anyway, but there was just something about kissing her that made him lose control a little bit, and before he knew it his tongue was wrestling against hers in a fierce kiss and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

He let his hands travel until they rested on her butt, pulling her ever closer to him. He wanted her to feel him, to feel the reaction she got out of him just from kissing. "See what you do to me?" he mumbled against her lips. He pulled away from the kiss so he could look at her face while he pressed himself against her. "Do you feel that?"

"It's just too bad you can't feel what you're doing to me," she responded, before pulling him back in for another kiss. She reached down between them, intent on feeling him, when he suddenly pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"My pocket is vibrating." He tried to catch his breath as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked down at the display. "It's Paul, shit, I have to take this."

"Who's Paul?"

"He's Mr. Levesque, I'm sure you've seen him around, he's a teacher here. Just hold on while I get this." He pressed the green button and tried to sound professional. "Hey Paul, what's up? Yeah, I know, I decided to just hang out in my classroom and work through lunch today, you know, get some stuff out of the way so I can have tomorrow night free..." He leaned against the wall and listened to his fellow teacher talk, the entire time looking at Stephanie. His eyes widened a little at something the other man said. "You're outside my classroom? Cool, I'll...I'll be right out."

He hung the phone up and looked at Stephanie. "Oh God, we're going to get caught."


End file.
